


What the heck I gotta do to be with you

by Wel_heck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All sort of shenanigans will begin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Superpower / witch academy, and the actual fun begins, but they should reach the academy by chap 2, just you wait ;), the beginning is a lil angsty, think skyhigh but without the sidekick bullshit and more chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wel_heck/pseuds/Wel_heck
Summary: Aaron and  Hamilton go to the Seattle Ferris wheel,  shit gets batshit crazy, powers activate, Alexander takes Aaron back to the academy where they meet alex's friends the super squad ;) (wonky face included) also other assholes are at the school. Just you wait ;)





	

Alexander never knew what hit him. Me. I hit him. He was in my way and I needed to get through. So, naturally, I pushed him, accidentally knocking him over. “Aaron! Why ?” Alexander screamed after me. I looked back at him, still running. “I am the only one getting onto that ferris wheel cart Alexander! That means no you!” I yelled over my shoulder, running to the Seattle ferris wheel. I groan as Alex sits across from me. “What do you not understand about ‘only me, not you’ Alexander?” Alex grins. “You run surprisingly fast.” I roll my eyes. “I ran track in high school” “Of course you did, nerd.” “Listen, Alexander. Can you be quiet for the 10 minutes we get to be in here?” “Impossible.” I roll my eyes again, and turn my focus to the setting sun. “Seattle really is scenic.” I nod along to his words, not really listening, more focused on the scenery. “Prettier than New York even.” I find myself agreeing with him. Even after living in New York basically my whole life, I have to admit Seattle is very beautiful. We’re at the top of the ferris wheel when the cart jerked to a stop. “Why are we stopped!?” Alexander’s eyes widen in panic. I shrug, “Technical difficulties?” I suggest. Alexander’s breath quickens. “No,” he says quietly; I almost don't hear him. “Then what? Monsters?!” My exclamation makes my friend’s head shoot up, his brows furrow. “Yes! Exactly! Aaron, you're a genius! I forgot completely about them! They've been after me for years, i've been running for so long, I've almost forgotten! how...” He continues to babble at me, thoughts racing through my head. Monsters? How? He must be joking. I didn't notice Alexander had stopped talking until he shook me. “Aaron! Earth to Aaron! Did you hear anything I just said?” he shouts, too loud for the small cart we were trapped in. I wince. I don't hear a thing he said. “Of course,” I smile at him. He looks at me un-approvingly. “Mm-hm, let's go then.” He held out his hand expectantly. I frowned and looked down at his hand, and looked back up at his face. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” I admitted. Alexander threw his hands up in the air. “I knew it! Okay, I'll explain again, shortened version, because apparently, you have the attention span of a goldfish! There are monsters after us. I have powers. So do you, you just don't know it yet. We are going to jump into the puget sound, so we don't die! Let's go!” The words rushed out of his mouth all in a big jumble. You have powers, jump, death if don't, kept circulating in my head. “We’ll die if we jump from this height,” I said calmly, feeling strangely numb with the events happening around me. I could hear the sound of metal screeching, the screams of other people, the roar of something not of this planet. But it was like I was trapped in a bubble, and Alex was the only thing that was real. “No we won't, trust me.” And I did. Alexander was one of my closest friends. He pried open the door and I took his hand. The huge creature was hairy, spiked, and grotesque; it's face only held huge pitch black eyes and a gaping mouth, full of razor sharp teeth. We jumped as it reached our cart, reaching for us, roaring in frustration as we slipped past it's outstretched limb. I blacked out halfway to the quickly approaching water. I awoke to Alex shaking me awake, his head blocking out the sun, I squint up at him. “Where am I?” My voice is raspy and my throat feels like sandpaper. Alex shrugged. “Don't know… somewhere in the Canadian wilderness,” he says bluntly. I frown. “Canada? We were just in Seattle?” “Yup.” “How…how do we get out of Canada?” Alex looks up and shrugged again. “Let's figure out where in Canada we are first. Come on, up, up, let's go! We've got places to go, people to see!” He grinned at me, I was ready to slap the smile off his face. My head was swimming, my body hurt, and if Alexander didn't shut up in the next two seconds, he's going to end up with broken legs. “ Alexander!” I interrupted his speech about how Cats are evil and are going to take back earth, and how that the fact that I own a cat is going to be my downfall Alexander glared at me for the interruption. He leaned in close; his eyes had a glint of steel as if he were about to snap. He opened his mouth and spat, “you, Aaron are just like a cat. Always thinking of himself. Numero uno, is always priority! You-” “Alexander!” I cut him off again “you can't blame me. I was just thrust into this word, where powers and monsters exist! I can't handle it Alex!” Tears burned in my eyes, threatening to spill over. “ I'm not a robot! I can't keep up a calm facade all day! I-” This time it was Alexander's turn to cut me off. “I'm sorry Aaron. Let's just find civilization ok?” I nodded. Looking up into the sky, it was getting dark. I took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. We would get out of these woods, and we would be ok. " Alex?" "Yes?" "How long have you been running from these things?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet; afraid that if I spoke too loudly, it would attract unwanted attention from the nearbye wildlife. Alexander looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in the forest floor. I waited patiently for his answer. "Ever since my mother died." His words were so soft, I almost didn't hear him. He continued talking after a moment. "my mother was a healer; but she couldn't heal herself; we both got real sick, I survived because of her magic but.." he trailed off and I got the point. After about 10 minutes of quiet Alexander stopped walking. "Aaron?" His voice sounded strange. I hummed in acknowledgment, and kept walking. "Aaron!" His voice sounded again; much more excited. `"Yes?" I stopped and turned to him. What I saw stared me a great deal. Moss in the shape of footprints, lead up to where I was standing. Contrasting again the softer, dead forest floor. I noticed a lot more animals peeking out at me then there were before. "that's it Aaron that's your ability! To think almost dying would of had activated it! This is great!" His voice was extremely excited. I took in my surroundings, and release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. " what power is this?" My tone is careful. Alexander looks up at me, his eyes bright. "ecokinesis Aaron! You can manipulate nature! Animals and plants will listen to you!" He continued to ramble on about the power. "-we need to get the academy immediately!" Again. Another surprise. "Academy?" This was too much. "Yes!! So you can learn how to control your powers! You're so powerful and you don't even know it! Let's get going!" A newfound energy flowed into my limbs. As we jogged towards what we assume in the direction of other people, a thought crossed my mind. "What's your power Alexander?" "Flight" he answered simply. I glanced up at the sky. Everything would be fine. 


End file.
